


Do They Know We’re Together? (Sunstreaker/Hound)

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [11]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt from Tumblr. I'm really beginning to like this ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do They Know We’re Together? (Sunstreaker/Hound)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BalloonArcade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonArcade/gifts).



“He’s staring at you again.” Mirage leaned over to speak quietly to his friend. “He always looks so angry when he looks at you.” 

Hound looked up from the article he was writing about his visits to the different forests around the world. “Who? Sunstreaker? He’s not so bad you know if you got to know him you would probably like him. I do.”

Mirage fought to keep the disdain from his voice. “Doubtful, that mech is just about as uncouth as they come. I can think of only one who is less desirable, and you could forgive anyone anything.” Cliffjumper clapped Hound on the shoulder as he passed. “Case in point,” Mirage grumbled. 

Hound shot the golden front-liner a smile, “Your loss Mirage.”

~oOo~

Hot metal pinged and popped as the steam roll from between plates and condensation rolled down their frames. “Do they know we’re together?” Sunstreaker curled around his smaller lover. For all his prowess on the battlefield, and bravado around the base Sunstreaker could be remarkable insecure in his interpersonal relationships.

Hound gentle fingers traced along helm vents, before pulling Sunstreaker into a slow lingering kiss. “They might if you ever spent time with me outside the berth. I’m proud of what we have, and I’d love to show off how amazing you are.” Hound smiled and kissed the end of Sunstreaker’s nose. “Besides, since this is the only time you do spend with me I’m beginning to think you only want me for my body.” Both shared a laugh at the joke. 

“I don’t know. I’m far from anyone’s favorite. And it might just isolate you.” Sunstreaker wouldn’t meet Hound’s gaze.

He tipped his lover's chin up forcing him to meet his gaze to the sincerity of his statement couldn't be missed. “You’re my favorite. And if no one else wants to spend time with me then I’ll have more time to spend with you. Never a bad thing in my book.” 

“I’ll try.” Sunstreaker sounded resigned, and maybe just the slightest bit hopeful.

~oOo~

The next evening found Hound sitting at an empty table reading the latest National Geographic on his datapad. Mirage entered just in time to see Sunstreaker make his way over to the scout and pushed energon over to Hound, bumping his shoulder as he sat down. Mirage watched as Hound grinned and snatched Sunstreaker’s hand for a kiss.

“Glad you decided to join me.” Hound’s grin eased some of Sunstreaker’s apprehensiveness. 

Sunstreaker huffed a small laugh, “Can’t have you thinking I only want you for one thing.” 

Hound’s laughter was cut off by a quiet voice, “Good evening friends, may I join you?” 

Hound smiled at his long time friend, pushing the chair back for him. “Of course! Sunstreaker I’m sure you know Mirage. Mirage I’d like to introduce you to my the mech that holds my spark, this is Sunstreaker.” 

Mirage smiled at them both and without missing a beat replied, "Hound speaks so highly of you, it's a pleasure to meet you finally." As he sat down and joined them for their meal.


End file.
